Victorious: The Movie
Victorious: The Movie is a 2013 musical film adaptation based from the TV series with the same title from Nickelodeon, scheduling for theatrical release date to April 12, 2013. Production Development On her Twitter account, actress Victoria Justice reports that the film adaptation of Victorious is in the works, but she does not know if it's going to be a television or theatrical release.Victorious: The Movie announced by Victoria Justice on Twitter. Retrieved January 15, 2011. Director Dan Schnider will be directing the film, who previously directed iCarly: The Movie, True Jackson, VP: The Movie and iCarly: The Sequel. Like the last films, Nickelodeon Movies plans for a theatrical release, making it the fourth live-action Nickelodeon Movie based on the Nickelodeon TV series to have a theatrical release based on a huge box office success of iCarly: The Movie.Wiki News/Nickelodeon Movie to bring 'Victorious: The Movie' to the big screen. Retrieved January 15, 2011. In 2010, Omar Camacho began writing the scripts for the film and will be finished in second quarter 2011. Filming will start right after Camacho and the staff has finished filming iCarly: The Sequel, which hit theaters July 27, 2012. Filming Victorious: The Movie will begin production by the time director Dan Schnider has completed directing iCarly: The Sequel starting in the following November. Production for Victorious: The Movie was shot back-to-back alongside the third season of Victorious. Filming for the film began on December 16, 2011, and was completed on March 15, 2012.Victorious: The Movie Starts Production. Retrieved December 16, 2012.Victorious: The Movie Finishes Filming. Retrieved March 15, 2012. Casting Victoria Justice, Arana Grande, Matt Bennett, Elizabeth Gillies, Danielle Monet, Leon Thomas III and Avan Joiga will all reprise their roles for the film.Victoria Justice is back for Victorious: The Movie! Retrieved June 6, 2012.Ariana Grande Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012.Matt Bennett Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012.Elizabeth Gillies Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012.Danielle Monet Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012.Leon Thomas III Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012. Avan Joiga Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012. Justin Timberlake signs up to star into the film as a new character.Justin Timberlake Guess Stars in Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012. Dan Schnider confirmed that Ellen Page would be starring into the film as Tori and Trina's counsin.Ellen Page Guess Stars in the Victorious movie. Retreived June 6, 2012. Rihanna will be the special guess star into the film as herself.Rihanna Guess Starring as Herself in Victorious: The Movie. Retreived June 6, 2012. Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Sharpio *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega *Justin Timberlake as Joseph Gordon *Ellen Page as Wendy Vega *Jim Pirri as David Vega *Jennifer Carta as Holly Vega *Doris Roberts as Danielle *Rihanna as Herself Soundtrack The Victorious: The Movie soundtrack will be released worldwide on March 2013. Release Date Victorious: The Movie will be released in the United States on October 12, 2012, and in the United Kingdom on October 12, 2012.Victorious: The Movie Official Website. Retrieved June 6, 2012. It's original release date is November 16, 2012, but has moved up two weeks to avoid competion against Breaking Dawn: Part 2.Victorious: The Movie Release Date Moves Away from Twilight Series Finale. Retreived June 6, 2012. On July 24, 2012, it was confirmed by Nickelodeon Movies that the film's release date has been pushed back to April 12, 2013, to avoid being release with Justice and Nickelodeon Movie's other project [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fun_Size Fun Size] they are working on, which was set to release on October 26, 2012.Victorious: The Movie Delayed to April 2013. Retreived July 25, 2012. On Victoria Justice's Twitter page, it was confirmed that the trailer for the film will be released sometimes in October by the time Justice's new project Fun Size hits theaters.Victorious: The Movie Pushed Back, Trailer to Release in October?. Retrieved July 31, 2012. But the announcement for the trailer has been delayed. Although, Justice did confirmed that the film's sneak peek will premiere when iCarly: The Sequel is released on DVD. References External links *Official Website *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Victorious-The-Movie/374994629215554?ref=tn_tnmn Victorious: The Movie on Facebook] *''Victorious: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Victorious: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo Category:2013 films Category:Category:Films based on television series Category:2013 comedy films Category:Category:Nickelodeon films Category:American films Category:2010s musical films